


[星昴] Swing

by cloversleaves



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloversleaves/pseuds/cloversleaves
Summary: 自HIGH及亂來的樂團Paro，音樂知識堪如負數，別抱期望。時間線跳躍，十分混亂，想到什麼寫什麼，純粹的練筆／隨筆。主星昴，副封神。牙北為戀人設定，小鳥是封神溫暖的小棉襖。主要分兩條時間線，成年前的昴流（以前）與成年後的昴流（現在）。
Relationships: Kuzuki Kakyou/Sumeragi Hokuto, Monou Fuuma/Monou Kotori/Shirou Kamui, Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Kudos: 2





	1. 一位流行音樂專欄作者的隨筆

一位流行音樂專欄作者的隨筆

自從樂隊The Babylonians在三年前解散，三位成員像在人間消聲匿跡一樣。到底現實是否如此？

通常主唱作為樂隊的標示都是最受觸目的一位，加上是隊員中唯一的女性，皇北都——在The Babylonians於當代歌壇中仍具有強大影響力的時候——是擔任對外連繫、宣傳及號召般的角色。據了解目前的她已全面告別歌壇，遠赴海外投入時尚設計的行業，意大利品牌「Paese delle meraviglie」（Wonderland）在剛過去的秋季新產品中，就有Hokuto署名的蹤影。根據她在以前的訪問中提及，那是她從小到大唯一堅持下來、鍾愛不已的夢想。雖然失去她那極具活力而鮮明的歌聲，對很多曾經、甚至仍然愛著The Babylonians的人而言，是件無比婉惜的事，但相信同樣繼續為生活與夢想努力奮鬥或已完成了目標的「babylonians」會為你的女神感到高興，包括編者在內。

前樂隊創始人兼團長櫻塚星史郎如今仍舊活躍在幕後的工作。在樂隊成立以前已經以幕後創作者出身的他，現在以音樂製作人的身份參與專輯製作、歌手包裝、幕後培訓等各種工作。縱使緊隨樂隊的突然解散，他受到不少惡言評擊及醜聞指控，甚至有言論指出The Babylonians只是他踏足製作人身份的一個試驗品，但不容忽視的是他非一般的能力與才華。The Babylonians當年於歌壇中有煙火炸放般耀目且震撼的地位，終究歸功於櫻塚出色的領導能力、對市場及樂團發展敏銳的目光，以及驚人的製作才能，幾乎包攬了樂隊九成作品從歌曲創作到編排的工作。現時凡由他涉足過製作的歌曲都會在年度的音樂獎項盛事中榮獲提名或大獎，由他親自培育的一些音樂創作者於行內亦擁有不俗的成就與名聲。

有傳聞說當年樂隊解散是由於團長櫻塚星史郎和吉他手皇昴流的不和，二人對樂隊往後的發展方向意見分歧，後來兩人在大眾面前的交集更是零。與同樣退出前線卻間中會在相關領域鏡頭面前曝光的櫻塚不同，為人一向極度低調的皇，這三年彷彿在樂壇蒸發了似的。在The Babylonians官網及官方推特關閉、後援會隨即解散後，皇的個人推特的最後推文為三年前的新年祝福，無人知道那個最初面對鏡頭特別羞澀、後來表現得越來越自然又自信的少年的蹤跡，甚至曾經有皇昴流不甘樂團解散而自殺的謠言，直至去年才被名設計師Hokuto的個人專訪中打破。如今在昨晚的年度音樂專輯頒獎典禮上，皇昴流以個人名義獲得最佳作曲、編曲及作詩獎。這位消聲匿跡多年的前樂隊成員再次公開露面，一夜間成為各大傳媒的頭號焦點。昔日的少年變成青年，從靦腆青澀變得沉著少語，蒼白且高瘦，但握著獎座的手仍舊有力，眸中的光華不褪。在皇昴流發表獲獎感言時，鏡頭劃過的瞬間，隱約捕捉到嘉賓席上的櫻塚星史郎，縱使編者認為那是意外，再加上鏡片反光與櫻塚一貫以微笑示人，並不代表特別信息，但The Babylonians重組的消息已傳得似真若假。不少網民陸續到櫻塚星史郎及Hokuto的推特詢問，就連皇昴流最後推文下也頓時增加過百萬的評論。目前The Babylonians前公司及三位當事人均未有回覆，但從至今的跡象及當年的解散風波來看，重組的可能性甚微，唯編者感慨The Babylonians的影響力，還有TB-nians（The Babylonians的支持者）的長情。

不論結果如何，The Babylonians所創下的奇蹟是不滅的，三位主角都會如三顆耀眼的星星閃爍著自己的光芒。

一位永遠的TB-nian 筆


	2. 01

  
『［做正確的事］是人的生存之［道］，甚至該為此放下個人的利益與私欲，昴流，你作為長子，應當把［家族］置於［自身］之前。』

......

『追求自己的夢想、喜歡的東西才不是［不正確］！昴流，你必須認清什麼對你而言才是真正喜歡和重要，然後堅持下去。我會一直支持、陪伴你尋找你真的需要的東西！』

......

『你有想過［那］只是你一廂情願的堅持？你有考慮過那麼顧及你的姐姐真正的心願嗎？清醒吧，昴流君，別那麼天真。』

...... 

...

他夢見，以前的事。

醒來之後，夢中的話語、某些場景還在他腦海中揮之不去，在他梳洗時，更衣時，還有吃早餐時——他的早餐是烤麵包，本來想再煎個雞蛋，但當看見那只剩下不到一勺油的瓶子，才想起他忘記買食用油的事——他沒有沈溺夢境的習慣，也不經常能回憶起夢的內容，事實上這些他不刻意回想的畫面屬於以前發生過的、他的記憶。

那些記憶都不是他不願意、樂於或害怕想起的事，對他而言，只是曾經發生過的，而他是乘坐在那輛列車上生活至今。

說起今天，他先要回大學院上課，下午就要處理樂團的事務，再晚一點他跟神威約好要聽他的曲子、順道看看這孩子最近的學業情況，雖然有桃生的幫助和監督能讓他省下心。不過晚上到訪兩位少年的家也有關於樂團重要的事，假如下午傾談的事如經理人早前跟他提及的一致的話——他不自覺地瞧左手食指的方向瞄了眼，蒼白修長的手指隨著視線微動，上面什麼都沒有。

於是他的眼睛落在面前的等身鏡，鏡中倒映穿著白色休閒襯衫配款式簡單的暗藍色長褲的青年，額前和鬢旁的頭髮稍為長了一點點，卻還不到需要修剪的地步，碎髮貼著的臉顏清麗乾淨，自從在一年前被經理人語重心長地教訓說「昴流先生你好歹也是樂團的人、公眾人士，拜託你注意一下個人的衣著和外觀儀表，皮膚保養是藝人的責任，就算你皮膚好也不是這樣子，男士也要定期敷個面膜，還有請注重飲食」後，他稍為關注了一下自己，縱使在旁人眼中仍然有很大的進步空間。

他握著鑰匙準備出發前，順手拿起桌子上的香煙盒，卻又頓時停住，目光沉了下來，直到外套衣袋裡霎時的震動讓他回過神，在掏出手機的同時不自覺把握住的盒子放進另一邊口袋。

看清楚LINE的來信人後，腦袋不禁在運作計算著那邊的時差，然後感慨對方居然在這個時候也還沒休息，但他很清楚原因絕對不是因為工作，繼而看著那迅雷般的打字速度與滔滔不絕的訊息，抿起嘴角，彷彿她此時就在他身邊。

提起她，北都，他懷著歉疚。那人說他沒考慮過北都的感受，他的確不曾真正了解過北都與她的想法，於是他作出決定，以彌補對她的歉疚，卻不知道那是否正確，從他少女一瞬即逝的神情。面對著至關重要的人，他已經離「正確」的路越走越遠。

不管如何，日子還是得過。在告別了三人曾經共渡的時間而踏上分道的路後，他花了三年幾乎可說是與外界隔絕的時間沈澱、鑽研、蘊釀、啄磨與塑造著屬於「自己」的「音樂」，周圍認識他的人都說他變了、嘆息他宛如「慢性自殺」，縱使看到重視他的人悲憫的神色而充滿罪惡感，他亦不從停歇。

本以為路會一直如此走下去，他遇到神威那孩子，那把最能夠演繹他作品的聲音。在一場他擔任幕外樂手的青少年音樂比賽上，他認識了神威與封真，經過幾次傾談之後得知從小相識的兩人在音樂上也是拍擋，雖然有多次搖滾樂團演出的經驗，卻沒有固定的團隊。在一次機緣巧合下，他在意料之外的情況給神威量身創作了一首歌，實際上也以說是神威為他創作的歌曲添上靈魂，其後在封真的建議與神威的和議下，再與比賽舉辦方兼昴流工作的公司的協商後，他們三人最終組成樂隊，消息一出後曾一度成為話題。

作為唯一的成年人與具有相關經驗的他自然成為樂團的團長，與經理人共同就樂隊的事務跟公司及外界進行溝通，同時也負責團隊作品的主要創作，甚至有時會包攬編曲和部分後期製作。傳媒帶起的各種熱話不斷，從對這個由近期備受注目的青少年音樂比賽中的其中兩位大熱選手結成的組合，到被報道翻出那神秘的幕後音樂人居然是淡出鏡頭幾年的前樂隊The Babylonian的吉他手，後來更有熱論著名樂壇大師三島聞太郎的徒弟始露鋒芒等等。有製作團隊的前輩曾問過他會否有很大壓力，後來有同事笑說他像個單親父母帶著兩個明星孩子，既要處理孩子的升學就業問題，更要面對各種與裡與外針對他與這單親家庭的挑戰，其實他對那些話題輿論都不太在意，僅僅有一次把他與當年前樂隊The Babylonian的團長相提並論時，他才第一次意識到自己與那個人當時處境的相似，那個人——星史郎先生當初也面對過類似的壓力吧。

只是......當他作出了任何一個選擇，就要對它所引致的發展和後果負責，哪怕是對或錯，包括——......他還有他必須保護的東西。

下午到達公司時約兩時半，他戴著黑色口罩、套著黑灰色的薄外套走進升降機，單邊掛在肩上的背包裡裝著剛才上課用的筆記、少量文具、平板電腦、水和錢包。他的公眾身份在課科裡、整個年級無所不知（甚至可能其他年級的部分學生都知道），有些事件哪怕你平日行事作風多麼低調都不知何故地會被別人知道，繼而一傳二、二傳六，後來發展成大部分人都知道，這就是所謂社會，而學校正是社會的縮影。理論上他臉上的口罩起不了遮擋的作用，但他還是習慣戴上，即使到什麼地方都好，正如他雖不至於會故意走偏僻的小道，卻也會傾向走人流不太多的路。

升降機門往兩邊退開後首先映入眼簾的是他的經理人，及後是經常合作的化妝師。兩位女性前後向他揮手，雖然化妝師在非演出或其他工作的時間現身有點怪怪的，他卻只是點頭，輕聲打了招呼。

烏黑中長髮的女性在與經理人閒談的過程中提及自己剛在附近結束工作，路過甜品店便順道帶著點心到來。她驟然投來視線，把紙袋交到他的手上，嘴巴說著「估計昴流先生應該還沒吃東西」，他隨後在經理人說完「那我準備的便當可以暫時擱置了」之後簡單道謝。

一般他不太會收下別人給他的東西，但這次也算是他習慣接受的其中一項。他的經理人與其他不知情的人自然以為這位年輕貌美的女性對他有意思，殊不知她是北都的好友，跟他說不上很熟、卻也認識好幾年了，就連星史郎，她也認識。因此對方之所以會無故出現在這裡——基本上是會議室與行政相關房間的樓層——的原因，他還是心裡有數。

北都總究是北都，縱管她在生活的大小事上多麼大大咧咧又隨性，唯獨在弟弟皇昴流身上表現出她極致的敏感與謹慎，這一點從來不變，至死也不可能改變，更別說她僅僅是出國發展那麼點事業。給＊(1)I.T.Z.的演出當過幾次副吉他手的有洙川，曾經跟他戲言過這位溫文的化妝師姐姐彷彿是北都留在日本的線人，而被觀察的目標正是他皇昴流。

當然實際情況並非如有洙川玩笑中那般誇張，他與北都有著或許是作為雙生兒那不太科學的默契，不去突破兩人之間留有的空間與自由，卻又能在相距的「餘地」間奇妙地察覺到一些不對勁的狀況。比起遲鈍的他，聰明的北都較能準確又快速地掌握那些異樣。怕是今早的通訊間，北都敏銳地察覺他故意保留不說的部分，於是讓恰巧在附近有工作的好友來查看一下。

  
  
化妝師並沒有逗留很久便離開了，也許是因為這裡始終不是非行政或管理階層的人來閒逛，再加上透過剛才與經理人的對話也聽來大概的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊(1) I.T.Z.：就是昴流、神威與封真組成的樂團。I.T.Z.的全寫是Infinity X Zero，X雖然寫作英文字母的「X」，卻念作「x」，也就是times（乘以），所以全名唸作Infinity times Zero。雖然有想過直接叫X樂團，但我更喜歡Infinity和Zero，為什麼是Infinity和Zero，你們懂得......吧XD不過我這個腦洞在我腦袋裡還是星昴為主（都不敢說）、封神為副。
> 
> P.S. 神威是主唱和主吉他，封真主要為鼓手與伴唱（有需要會客串一下其他位置），昴流主要是鍵盤、混音或貝斯，間中會負責副吉他的位置，視乎來兼職幫忙的樂手能負責什麼位置，而空汰就是最常來兼職的一員（不過他本身有自己的樂團）。其實我是亂來的，對音樂和樂團什麼的都是沒有知識的憑空相像，所以絕對有BUG。（為此感到抱歉）


	3. 02

  
看著消失在遠方升降機門後微笑著揮手的女性，經理人向他投來一個「瞧瞧你多冷淡」的眼神後嘆息，隨之領著他走。途中她詢問昴流要不要先到茶水間吃午餐，後者只是搖了搖頭。

事實上昴流不感覺肌餓，哪怕就一般人而言只吃過那麼一點份量的早餐，而在這個時間才吃午飯已是薄待自己的證明，但他還是沒到必須進食的地步。每天基本兩餐，在工作繁忙或是投入創作寫曲的時候，一天一餐，甚至有時忘記了進食，這便是他的常態。亦因如此，他總是別人眼中不懂得照顧自己的那個人。

再者——

安排會面的房間在再轉一拐角的右邊的最盡頭，在即將轉向的時候，經理人談起了今天見面的、那個參與新專輯灌製的製作人，這個安排是公司與雙方團隊商討的結果，因應市場傾向與旗下歌手藝人發展的考慮。

自從一年多兩年前的冬季，消聲匿跡了三年的皇昴流首次在年度音樂頒獎會與公眾鏡頭前露面後，曾經創下連續三年日本音樂組合成就與銷量綜合成績最高的The Babylonians再次成為熱話，而前團長櫻塚星史郎當晚也以音樂制作人與獲獎者出現在盛事現場，兩人先後登上頒獎台，昔日的好拍檔（Partners）如今沒有交雜卻又同時公開露面，少不免重現「當年解散原因」、「有望重組樂團」的話題。

即使與神威和封真組成新樂隊並出道，外界仍然不乏將I.T.Z.與The Babylonians相提並論的聲音，樂隊成立最初的訪問中昴流會被問及姐姐目前的去向與生活、I.T.Z.是否為The Babylonians重組或革新的準備，以及會否與櫻塚星史郎再次「合體」再創神話的計劃等等，偏離的焦點彷彿就在扼殺神威、封真與他的努力與才華。縱使兩位青少年向他表示不介意與理解，這還是讓昴流感到百般愧疚，尤其看著兩人都在努力不悈地練習與鑽研創作，本身學習成績平庸的神威更有下滑的情況，要在應付學業的同時不耽誤樂隊的行程、不疏於主唱兼吉他手的練習，黑髮靛目的孩子經常偷偷待在公司提供給旗下藝人、沒有通過正式預約途徑的練舞室，在放學之後或沒有課的日子，每每直至深夜，幾乎日日如事。

情況漸漸得以改變，是在樂隊組成後翌年的夏末。

那時I.T.Z.受邀參加某次半大型流行音樂演出，在人氣參差不齊的演出者中，起初I.T.Z.屬於贊助商與籌備方預計內「不須多加筆墨」的存在之一，因為他們更願意花更多的金錢、物資及時間在當紅的及更具抓取觀眾們眼球的吸引力的歌手與組合上。

即使I.T.Z.因The Babylonians昔日影響力而自出道後備受關注，但東京就是一個瞬息萬變、生活如走馬看花的地方，加上The Babylonians終究是接近一個年代前的熱潮，當年為之著迷的少男少女或年輕成年人皆不再是如今潮流市場主要銷售的對象群體；另一方面，藉著比賽出道及擁有個人粉絲團體的封真和神威畢竟仍是行內新手，生澀的形象、貧乏的資源和局限的應援團並不能為他們、乃至I.T.Z.爭取更多、更廣泛的新聽眾。

在不帶期待的前提下，驚喜卻意料之外地降臨，就如同敲開蛋殼、落在平底鍋上才發現是雙蛋黃的驚訝。在有限的二十分鐘內，三位年輕人按照計劃演繹了在第一張正式專輯裡發佈的三首歌曲，除歌迷以外不多為人所知的歌曲除了獲得禮貌上的掌聲，並沒有多餘的回響。

正當昴流腦袋裡回放著下一首歌的節拍與相繼進入的樂器時，他敏銳地察覺到腳踏鈸拍子的轉變與驚訝於封真臨時換歌的打算，後者是三人之間最理性及顧全大局的人，他的早熟與家庭背景及生為長子的身份有著無可脫離的關係，即使他喜歡玩即興，但從未發生這種情況，但也正可能因為他的理性才作出這個選擇。

昴流知道神威同樣發覺到封真的意圖而短暫地錯愕，然而他們倆都很快反應過來為封真的決定作出配合。青年不動聲色地請原先邀請來的臨時鍵盤手到後台休息，換個能方便彈鍵又暫時安放好貝斯的坐姿，旋律隨著音鍵的升降悠悠響起，在踏進第八小節與腳踏鈸的渲染過後，神威的吉他與他的歌聲先後加入。那是尚未公開的新作品，昴流甚至不確定會否正式發佈這首歌。長達逾八分鐘的歌有別於以往神威唱出他想表達的東西，是他為少年而寫的，不是為他的聲音，而是為他的本人，歌詞的概念腳本主要來自神威、少部分是封真提出的，最後再經由他們與填詞詩人共同敲定而成。

尾聲少年壓抑淚意的嘶號過後，是以琴鍵連續單音節收尾。片刻短暫的無聲肅靜由延遲響起的掌聲驟然衝破，可是那時已超過原定的二十分鐘表演時間，他們都不作耽誤，謝場後迅速離開舞台，更沒有預料到觀眾之後的反應。

音樂會結束後，當晚I.T.Z.的演出在網絡論壇及影片分享網站上被多次轉播，更有用戶指出歌曲是互有關聯、能拼出一個未完結的連續故事，圍繞著主題「流浪」，並受到廣泛討論，尤其是最後那首「沒有名字」的歌——其元素及編曲都與主流音樂有些分道，雖然並非受所有觀眾喜愛，但獨特性塑造新鮮感吸引了更多人的關注。

至於突破推特話題熱度前五甲是在表演後的半個月，原因是某集團的千金在網絡平台公開表露了對主唱司狼神威的喜愛，據說該千金正趁美留學並主修音樂管理專業，當晚剛好隨好友到場音樂會的現場，她表示I.T.Z.的風格在所有表演者中最讓她眼前一亮，尤其是神威的演繹與個人魅力給她留下異常深刻的印象，接下來的半個月都幾乎不間斷地追縱著主唱與樂團從成團前後、最初與近期的一切相關事項。

人氣急躍及其後持續的攀升是昴流他們意料不到的事，更讓三人的工作頓時忙碌很多，先是公司安排的音樂綠像，並希望將原定來年夏天完成的新專輯制作提早至初春；再到各種專訪、電視媒體和場地表演，甚至廣告拍攝的邀請等等。

考慮到神威需要準備入讀高中的考試，昴流在跟封真和經理人高木商量之後，將會由後者與公司及各邀請方進行溝通，取消或延後了大部分的工作，暫時只剩下新專輯的製作、秋末在大阪舉行的為時兩天的小型演唱會，以及兩個專訪和一個音樂節目。

「昴流先生？」

從記憶中回過神的昴流對上經理人的關切的視線，穿上高跟鞋的高木差一點與他齊頭，大概是從眼神中得知他因分神而錯過了她的話，梳著斜瀏海酒紅曲髮的女士露出一絲不悅，聽見青年那句抱歉後，又嘆了口氣，「『抱歉』與『謝謝』一樣都不能說太多，昴流先生，你只要願意將花在他人身上的精神抽出小部來對自己好一點，那麼我聽到的『抱歉』就能減少很多。」

「你和神威君都沒少讓我省心，尤其是你。要是我將來有孩子，必須要像封真君那樣叫人能放心，不過前提是我想要孩子。」據昴流所知，近四十歲的高木正與男友同居，但她很反感結婚和生孩子，這樣的想法傳到別人耳中總頗有微言，但本人似乎毫不在意，也不曾對那些言語作出回應，因為「你根本不需要解釋，他們也不真的想知道」。

僅僅一次高木透露了自身想法，是在那次大阪演唱會第二天完結後的慶功宴上。那時神威在跟封真、有洙川和另一位工作人員在玩撲克牌，少年正苦惱著如何戰略，而坐在一旁顯得很安靜的他突然被攝取酒精後情緒略高漲的高木抓住聊天。

『你知道嗎，昴流？』長了一張千杯不醉的臉、酒量卻不怎麼高的高木，在情緒高漲時便會直呼別人的名字。

_有些人在與他人建立「親密關係」的事上顯得「格格不入」，他們不擅長、不懂得處理這種關係，甚至有人覺得不需要它......有人會對這份「親密」感到不安、恐懼，更有人厭惡或鄙視，但這不代表他們不會被誰吸引、不會因誰而產生情緒，不需要「關係」。_ ~~~~

_沒有人能完全地「孤身一人」在「社會」上生存.....他們必須與「自己」以外的「不一樣的個體」維持關係，才能稱得上「活著」。那個人擁有你沒有的「與別不同」，所以你被「吸引」了。「喜歡」是建基於「被吸引了」之上的「感覺」，「親密關係」源於「喜歡」，只有「喜歡著什麼」、「因為什麼而擁有情緒」才是真正的「活著」，這便是為什麼人「沒有『喜歡』的心情是『活』不下去」。_

_可是......昴流，要與誰變得「親近且緊密」，就表示你要毫無保留地向那個人「展露自己」...要親手「交出」、「奉獻」自己。但是每個人都是不同的個體，「不同」代表存在著「衝突」，等於要雙方或單方作出讓步，也就是你必須為那個人「放棄」那一部分的「自己」，這並不是每個人都能輕易做到的事......總會有人說，「真正喜歡」一個人是不介意「捨棄」或「犧牲」一點點「自己」，但是難道不願意「犧牲自己」便代表「不喜歡」嗎？「喜歡」不需要「其他人」來衡量......我的確愛他，但我不接受為了他而「捨棄自己」。_

昴流記得女士說這段話的時候是笑著，複雜的笑容中是對「自己」的信心和驕傲、愛一個人時強烈的心情與嚮往，還有悕憈及落寞，他想，原因就是高木說的——對某個人濃厚強烈的感情與自身因素如價值觀有所衝突下的瀕臨絕望的界點。

那是一向在他和封真、神威面前有著穩重可靠年長者形象的高木唯一放縱的一次，翌日的她仍舊是那個替他們處理好任何情況、把行程安排妥當，好讓他們平衡學業、工作與生活，把他們當成晚輩關懷照顧的經理人。彷彿那一晚單方的傾訴沒曾發生過。

昴流間中會想起那番話，雖然他感受到高木深深的絕望心情，當中有些話亦讓他感覺迷茫，或許是因為有個人曾經也跟他說過類似的話，而讓他不由得想起了那個人，但沒有時間讓他留下來思考。至於為什麼這時候會想起，可能是因為高木少有地說起自己的事，還有他即將見到那個人。

那個人。櫻塚星史郎，名字如被附了魔的咒。


	4. 日記01: Tokyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「以前」的時間線

望著空空如也的信箱愣了兩秒，黑髮少年還是伸手進長方形的箱口摸了兩圈，好確定沒有信件因掉到最裡面的地方而沒被看見。

老天像是以捉弄少年為樂的，失望接二連三。深而失落地嘆氣，他掩上信箱的小鐵門，再掏出鑰匙旋開公寓的門鎖。

昴流打開門後的電燈開關，光亮起來的小小公寓內的擺設幾乎能一眼看全：不大的廚房只有一個半身冰箱、爐灶和小廚櫃；連著洗手間的浴室除去設備的餘下空間僅夠站著兩個普通體型的人；屋內角落放著的那張單人床是他的，連同一張圓飯桌和一部舊電視機佔據大廳本身有限的空間。唯一的寢室是屬於北都，但房間因她以偶像訓練計劃的訓練生身份住進宿舍而暫時被空置——想到這裡，昴流自回家後第二次沮喪嘆息，挽在右肩上的黑色大掛包被輕放在床架與牆壁交匯的角位。

在東京生活的兩個月眨眼飛逝。他們自離開京都老家時早作了心理準備，如何在陌生城市裡、在沒有長輩的依靠下在經濟及起居上自力更生，但現實又是另外一回事，尤其是兩人都是未成年且履歷有限。慶幸有北都早些年移居東京的舊友與後來認識的新朋友幫助，樣貌相似的異卵胞姊弟總算找到一個租金還算合適、原先設計為單人居所（在女房東因「兩個相依為命的可憐兒」的理由而破例允許下）的落腳點，而在兩人來回幾份零工的辛勞努力下，常餐住宿還勉強能撐下去。

對於初來乍到又展翼初飛的尋夢少年，日子艱苦卻滿懷希望，直至約一個月前。

背靠著床就地而坐，昴流拉開那黑色大側袋的拉鏈，從縫隙露出來的雲杉木質在燈光下聚著幻薄的光，他用手指摸了一下，便握住琴頸將整把吉他小心地拿出來，抱在懷裡。指頭壓在琴弦，無聲；撥動弦線，才展開旋律。

到東京後迅速找到工作的是北都，平日很多日常必需都是靠北都的朋友幫助，為他提供不會吵到鄰居又能自由練習吉他的餐飲酒吧亦是北都朋友打工的地方。

大約一個月前，在那間他們會在晚上忙不停的高峰時期當侍應生的酒吧，北都被她現在的訓練導師探中並獲邀請參與他旗下少女偶像組合的訓練。事情來得太突然卻在昴流眼中很理所當然，從小熱衷亦擅長於各種課餘興趣的北都會跳舞、唱歌好聽，可愛動人，勇敢無畏又熱情親切，如此天降下來般的好機會不會再有比北都更適合的人選。

替北都感到高興的同時，昴流難掩失落。一方面自從北都住進宿舍後，公寓便剩下他冷清一人望著天花板發呆，雖然北都幾乎每晚都會抽空給他打電話，即使他因為電話費的問題而勸過北都不必日日如事，但對方卻不以為然，這令他無奈卻感動；因為訓練事宜及事務所的工作，北都難以抽身繼續酒吧裡的侍應工作，令從前總是黏在一起的兩姊弟短得只有北都忙裡偷閒地跑出來的見面時間。

另一方面眼看姐姐漸漸走上軌道，自己卻還沒找到一份全職工作——不管他寄出多少的求職信件，都沒有回音。由此而生的壓力慢性地壓垮昴流的自我認同，本身個性就非自信派、又容易將一些不好事情的因由歸為自身過錯的人變得更身陷其中。

前陣子收到從老家寄來的奶奶給他和北都的回信，一向嚴厲的老人家在字裡行間流露出被壓制著的震怒，以及更多對他們的擔憂與無奈的關心。那封在東京找到安頓居所後，在他勸喻下求得北都同意、給家人寫的「平安函」上面的回郵地址是酒吧的，而非他們在東京的「家」，用北都的話而言是為免老家的長輩遠渡而來抓人，但少年的自責愧疚在看見白髮老人熟悉的字跡後有增無減。

到底來東京是否正確的選擇。獨處時刻的少年總會反覆自省，卻尋不出答案。

垂頭瞌眼的人像沉眠在旋律與夜色交織的夢中，他憑著吉他的弦音取得精神的平靜，將他的注意力從煩惱短暫轉移到別的東西上，他所喜歡的東西上。

當指頭驀地一滯，寂靜如潮水席捲湧佔整間房子。突然驚覺此刻的時間，為免給鄰居造成滋擾，昴流輕手輕腳地從地上起來，慢慢收好吉他，卻在快拉好拉鍊前看到一張對疊摺好的紙張。

紙張上簡略列著一些公司或機構的資料，相比起他寄出的數封求職信，那些才是他離鄉背井真正想做的事，原先打算等找到固定工作並真正安定下來才去考慮的事，既然消息遲遲未來，每一天都日覆一日地擔憂，過著與時間競博似的日子，為何不賭一次？

總是顧慮過多而被規限在各種框架裡的他，離家已是任性的第一步，他得像北都般勇敢地再跨出一步。


	5. 日記02: Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「以前」的時間線

從信箱取出信件，旋上鑰匙孔。

男人慣性查看每封信面，翻閱一封接一封……果然。最近他遇過幾次郵件寄錯的事，地址是他家的，收件人卻是他不認識的人。與其說是郵局出錯，還不如說是收件人寫錯地址。

從信面上的標誌或回郵地址來看，相信都是回覆求職的文件與面試繳請函，而且都是來自於不同類型、不同規模的機構。看來這位求職者很努力找工作啊。

第一次收到錯誤信件約是四個月前，星史郎有想過直接不理會，但念頭只存在幾秒，最後他將那封信件交給附近郵局的職員，清楚交代來意，至於後來郵局處理的方式或信件的去向則與他無關。

本以為事情告一段落，不久後又有第二封「同樣」的信件寄來，星史郎的做法如舊。

起初會為此感到不解，甚至覺得麻煩，但在接二連三發生這種事，令男人多了份「好奇」與「趣味」。

於是第三次相同的事發生起，星史郎的處理手法改變了，他沒有像之前那般第一時間將函件交到郵政局，而是將幾次收集起來，一次交還。想必等信件回郵到招聘機構時，都已為時而晚。

好奇心驅使他留意起那個人所應召的工作，有聽過的，亦有未聽過的地方，即使不知道的公司也能在網上查出。漸漸地，當他每天打開信箱時，都迎來一份日常似的趣味期待。

到底是有多迷糊笨拙的人才能在求職履歷表上寫錯住址，從而錯過招聘機會？哪怕在工作上見過形形式式的人，但像這樣子的還是第一次。

金棕眼眸掃過書信面上收件人「皇昴流 様」的電腦字樣，來到左上角尤其熟悉的公司標誌，星史郎露出驚訝表情，隨後莞爾。

「午安啊，星史郎君。」

「午安，倉間先生。」星史郎禮貌地對坐到他對面的男士點頭問好，名叫倉間的男士整頓好買來的餐食，道過飯前的禮語，也掰開木筷開始午餐。

將嘴裡的食物咀嚼幾下後，倉間帶起話題：「你有聽說三島接下一個新人的培訓嗎？」

聽者想了想後回道：「聽說三島前輩很欣賞這位新人。難道有什麼問題嗎？」

消息是星史郎今早上班就從樂於八卦趣聞的同事們口中聽知，據說那位新人為應徵製作的兩首歌曲demo以編曲「獨特」而獲得大音樂人三島的關注。

「過去由三島培育出身的歌手都位於樂壇一、二線，兩年沒專注培育新人的他如今再收的徒弟，居然是個不會唱歌的人。」

聞言的星史郎不著痕跡地頓了頓，同時完成他的午餐。 _竟然會是這樣有趣的事_ ——他不禁對那位消失不絕於耳的話題主角生了點兒興趣：「倉間先生知道那個人的名字嗎？」

「唔…貌似是…Surame…Sumeragi…——皇昴流。」

通過可取的關係渠道，星史郎在下午弄來了傳聞中那兩首demo的音軌。

當播放到音軌三分之一時，星史郎就明白歌曲的「獨特」何在——在於「類型」的鮮有性。

Ambient（氛圍音樂）不是世界或這島國的現代音樂主流，卻亦不算少見。隨時間發展，現代Ambient分支早已脫離傳統的無節奏派別，進入追求與大眾「融合」的渠道，一為採用樂器或電子儀器仿傚「環境的聲音」，二則為添加節奏。

本身人們對Ambient的分界就已模糊，只有未經修飾或半修飾的「自然聲音」才較容易被辦別出。

這兩首demo之所以獲得「關注」是因為製作者使用的「素材」：透過錄音將生活中「聽」到的事物的「自然音色」編織成一首「樂曲」，難度在於如何將兩種或以上毫不相關的「聲音」協調起來，這極為考驗一個人的編曲技巧。

正因為有難度，一般人為求穩妥都會交出流行系的原創曲目當應徵作品，除了兩種人——相當自信的人或渴望表現及突顯自己與眾不同的人。

不管理由如何，demo的編寫展現出創作者不凡的才華，縱使在某些段落及表達上還過於青澀，但星史郎明白這正是在日本樂壇名聲數一數二的大音樂人三島聞太郎的考慮點：有時候比起鋒芒精湛的才華，培育者更希望發掘有瑕疵卻具潛力的被培育者。

思及此，星史郎不由得想起那個名字——皇昴流。

畢竟素未謀面，他不能斷定新人就是那位寫錯地址的人，但根據姓名及幾星期前被他如事處理的信件等表面信息的顯示，加上時間合理地吻合，同為一人的機率很高，除非有兩位叫「皇昴流」的人同時應徵同一間唱片公司。

經過兩件巧合的事，星史郎有想會面這位傳奇人物的意思，可是這想法並沒有強烈到讓他特意實行，只是在工作上有那麼一兩次記起「啊，好像有這樣一回事」。

直到遇見真人的那天，他才有點意外竟然是如此年輕的男生，而呆笨的程度跟他從信件事宜的印象相差無幾。

當時剛完成錄音室工作的星史郎經過樓梯，一句短促的「對不起」後緊接而至是女性尖叫聲，讓星史郎停下腳步，與他腳尖幾步之差的平地正坐著一個剛從幾層梯級上滑落的男生。

看來這跌的一跤很痛，那人似乎為忍耐痛楚而握緊的拳頭微微顫了幾下，等痛感舒緩後才放鬆下來。

「你還好嗎？」

抬起頭的那張臉很年輕，應該是在唸高中的年紀，但由於工作上見太多年紀輕輕就被培訓成歌手或偶像的孩子，相信這位男生只是那其中的一員，所以星史郎甚是淡然。

相反少年表現窘迫得多，他微微泛紅的臉上扯出的尷尬笑容，與星史郎從容溫和的微笑成對比。少年禮貌地回絕了星史郎伸出的手，自己從地上站起來。

「皇君（皇くん）！對不起！」從樓梯跑下來的年輕女性走到兩人面前，從聲線能辨別出剛才的尖叫正是她發出。

「沒關係，儀器沒壞掉就好了。」在兩人交談的過程中，旁觀著的星史郎看見綠眸男生將手上的音響器材遞給來者，而從少年唇間揚起的安慰弧度及女性臉容間擠滿的內疚，估計前者被撞到後為了拯救差點摔破的器材，反倒過來踩空而從樓梯滑了下來。

在少年的安慰下，愧疚又與焦急的女子臨走前還是再看了前者一眼，致歉點頭後，才抱起暫放在樓梯上的紙箱跟目擊過程的同事離開了。

「你的腿還能走嗎？」

等當事人離開後，才俯身檢查怕是擦傷了的左腿的少年聞言一顫，他轉過身朝星史郎搖頭：「只是磨破了點皮，不要緊。」

星史郎為少年的純良笑了笑，「不處理一下傷口，沒關係嗎？」

少年愣一下，還是搖頭道謝。

「聽剛才那位小姐對你的稱呼，難道你就是皇昴流君？」星史郎沒有錯過方才被提及的姓氏，而對方詫異的反應正好證明他的猜想是對的。

「初次見面，我是在這裡工作的櫻塚星史郎。」

面對突然搭話又自我介紹的陌生人，少年流露出良好的教養，認真地向他行禮。

往後當有人問及櫻塚星史郎對皇昴流的第一印象，那不變的溫和笑容的主人會回答：有趣又可愛的孩子。


	6. 日記03: enthusiasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「以前」的時間線

監聽音箱傳出歌手唱和的降音，電子屏幕前的錄音師按著音軌跳動將音量按鈕降落至最底，象徵錄音結束，在旁觀望著的昴流亦跟著放輕鬆。

隔音玻璃可見歌手笑著向工作人員點頭致謝，在她從側門出來後錄音室內鬧聲隨起，結束先前因錄音肅靜的氣氛。

道別歌手與相關的經紀人及助手後，室內剩下仍忙著收拾結尾的技術人員，例如在溝通後續作業及效果的錄音師與編曲導師。作為後輩及助理，這種討論時刻，昴流都會當旁觀的一個，並從中吸收知識。這是三島的意思，因為觀摩是學習的第一步。

對於少年的存在，大家都見怪不怪，愛理不理。問真心，當中有些人對於這位當代資深音樂創作人的徒弟抱有輕蔑，甚至敵意的心態，但礙於交友為益、樹敵為禍的行內潛規則，寧願以冷漠蓋之。

昴流不是沒有注意到那些人的態度，他多少還是會感到失落，只是比起積極「改變」別人的「想法」，他知道自己還有更需要做的事。

下定決心應徵唱片公司後，一個多月來他都奔波於收集素材及製作面試用的歌曲。

通過零工認識的一對分別主修電子技術及音樂的情侶的幫助，昴流每晚都會用借來的電腦整理剪合日間收集回來的素材，螢幕上跳動的音頻轉化成音波透過耳機傳進耳朵，經過後期潤飾及快進減速操作的「自然聲音」被人工突出了它們的「特點」，每一段加製過的音訊都會被反覆播放數十次，直至到達滿意的效果，再被加進少年在租借錄音室裡錄製的吉他獨奏與電子琴獨奏。

電子琴不是昴流很擅長的範疇，他甚至沒正式學習過鋼琴，琴譜閱讀及基礎樂理都是他在學校的音樂課和學習吉他時少量少量地摸索過來，雖然憑著對五線譜及音階的記憶自學鋼琴，但在彈奏的過程中總是缺乏那種彈吉他時「自然自在」的感覺。之所以在寫曲時採用電子琴，只是考慮到它能模仿出其他樂器音效的便利性。

選擇製作Ambient（氛圍音樂）的理由其實很簡單：昴流需要一把「聲音」唱出他的歌曲——平時這把聲音會是北都，但她此刻不在身邊——而能夠說出「東京」的故事的「聲音」就只有它本身。

他希望了解及發掘東京的本身，作為從別的城市「外來」的人，他覺得東京是「美麗」的，就像音樂一樣，不同歌曲類型都像被寫進記事本裡的墨水，而他就是記事本上的紙張，將感受所得的思想配以筆墨呈現出字句與段落。

抱著以這個城市為主題創作的歌曲，昴流向現在所在的公司遞交了面試申請，卻跟之前所有失敗的求職一樣遲遲沒來音訊，正當他苦笑接受這個現實時，便收到人力資源部的電話，對方告知他原來他把住址寫錯了，以及有一個面試機會。

寫錯住址的事後來被北都狠狠取笑了一番，用力拍打桌子、笑得不顧形象的少女擦著眼角的淚對他說：「昴流你怎麼笨得那麼可愛！繼在地鐵站迷路、在求職函上寫錯地址，下次千萬不要在車站摔一跤面朝地喔！」

關於姐姐後面的那句話，很不幸地他還真的摔了一跤，只差在地點不在車站，而他也沒有摔得面朝地。

不管如何，少年還是如願做到自己想做的工作。

現在昴流一天裡都不斷進出各種音樂製作現場及錄音室，他的工作主要是調音、參與編曲團隊，有時會到表演活動現場給歌手擔當吉他手；日常工作以外的時間，他亦會跟著師傅或前輩參訪不同的錄音現場。

三島是個嚴格認真的老師，初次見面的那天他便對昴流的兩首Demo作徹底的批評，感覺就像聘請員工回來就只為了罵人而處處挑刺的上司。

他對昴流說，要當一個獨立的音樂創作者，就應該假設一首歌從製作到編排到演奏都一力成擔，別人不是義務配合、遷就你，如是有依賴哪怕是一個人的僥倖想法，那就完蛋了。知識永遠都不嫌多，只怕你抓住一樣你自以為是出色的才能就想稱霸天下，才發現天外有天。因此他要求昴流要在三個月內精通兩種吉他以外的樂器，同時不能為此忽略吉他練習，要是失敗的話，三個月後自動請辭。當少年提問起鋼琴時，三島只留下一句冷嘲熱諷——你以為你那種三歲小孩拍動幾個琴鍵的把戲就是懂得鋼琴？

然而嚴厲歸嚴厲，三島在音樂及工作以外其實是個為人著想又可靠的人，尤其在提起孫兒女時，他露出的慈愛表情，總會令昴流回想起年齡相仿、性格相似的遠在京都的奶奶。

能成為如此出色的人的學生，昴流覺得自己是幸運的，因此要是有什麼事是自己能做到的，他會盡力去做，不管是為了對他付予期望的三島先生，抑或是為了他喜歡的音樂。

錄音室設備齊全，加上每一個錄音室旁邊都會有擺放各種儀器、樂器的儲藏室，但儲藏室的空間不大，而且隔音不好，一般歌手、員工練歌都會在錄音室進行。只是要爭取一間空置的房間不是容易的事，尤其當有歌手在灌製唱片時，有時昴流要等到晚上十時、十一時才能進行練習。

這天比較幸運，五樓的三間錄音室只有兩間被預約，所以少年在六點前就開始日常的練習。

為收錄最動聽的音質，錄音室的設計便是使用將外來雜音減至最低的隔音物料，所以當有人進入監聽區，在裡面正埋頭投入練琴的昴流根本聽不見，直到他結束樂譜上最後的和弦、翻動樂譜準備再次彈奏前，透過麥高風傳入的敲打桌面的咯咯聲喚起他的注意。

一張溫和的笑臉映進綠色眼瞳，昴流認出笑臉的主人是幾天前在樓梯遇到的櫻塚星史郎先生，對方則隔著玻璃比劃了「我能夠進來嗎？」的手勢，於是他點頭示意，並看見對方在進來之前關掉被用於隔音房內外人士溝通的麥高風。

「有打擾你嗎？」這是櫻塚星史郎進來後的第一句話。

昴流隨即搖頭，說沒關係。他只是有點好奇這個男人會在這裡的原因，以及是否有事要找他。

彷彿看透他的想法，星史郎笑容不減地解釋他剛完成工作，看到旁邊那間他記得在排程表上沒有節目的錄音室還在使用，便捺不住好奇過來看看。

「結果進來就發現竟然是上次在樓梯摔下來的可愛男生。」

昴流花了兩秒鐘才反應過來，髮鬢掩住了臉頰卻遮不住上面的淡紅，男人開口像是沒惡意又似是戲謔的話勾起那段困窘的記憶。

「櫻塚先生是剛錄音完畢嗎？」他隨即把話題帶到對方身上。

「可以這麼說，」星史郎笑著補充：「不過收錄的不是我的聲音，我只是站在旁邊看而已。」

鄰近的那間錄音室一連幾天被預約錄製某知名偶像團的專輯，因為這間唱片公司實在太大、不同範疇的工作人員很多，昴流並沒想過這有著一面之緣的人會是他的前輩（他覺得這男人不像是偶像歌手）。

「你的琴聲挺生硬的。」

「啊.......嗯，所以必須要練好。」果然是彈得太差了。少年暗自在心裡嘆一口氣，比起在別人面前出洋相而羞恥，他更怕辜負了恩師當時的相任而愧疚。

「為什麼你練習的不是吉他，而是鋼琴？」

「因為創作會接觸到不同的樂器，我必須了解它們，但我不希望只知道一點皮毛，所以我會慢慢學習，而鋼琴是第一步。」

「現在能有這種想法的年輕人不多了。」這句話酷像年邁老人對年輕一輩的評價，但昴流印象中對方並沒有多老。

心生疑惑的昴流於是抬頭仔細地打量星史郎的臉，而後者也不嗇吝地接受他的目光，琥珀眼眸直勾勾地回以注視。

「被長得這麼好看的昴流君盯著，會讓我感到不好意思哈哈哈。」

這下少年又臉紅起來，察覺自己太失禮，只能乾巴巴地道歉。

「要完成三島老師給的作業不容易，我直接說吧，昴流君的用力錯了，所以按鍵的手指不靈活。」星史郎向他示範了樂譜上的幾個小時，綠眸牢牢觀察那隻手靈活的活動，並試著模仿。

不自不覺間，星史郎與昴流並坐在一張面積不大的琴椅上，遊走於黑白鍵間上的大手之後，都跟著另一隻相對小一點的手，每段流暢的旋律之間夾入了漸漸順流起來的模仿旋律。

少年視線停留在男人手上的時間慢慢減短，並更多地落在五線譜上，精神專注得不發現旁邊漸漸靜下來，直至手機響起，提示他時間到了。

喀嗒。

等男人鎖好門後，昴流深深鞠躬，「真的十分感謝您，櫻塚先生。」

見昴流有點誇張的道謝動作，星史郎只是微微一笑，老實說那只是好奇心驅使之舉，他沒有過多放在心上，但還是跟對方隨意講述了一點專業建議。

「假如我之後有些問題，能來請教您嗎？」

星史郎沒想到會被靦腆的少年主動邀請指導，他見過很多對夢想充滿熱情的新人，顯然少年是當中一員，那雙極為真誠`且涉世未深的綠眸卻更為明亮，令人樂意將視線再多停留幾秒。

最後他們交換電話。

過了一段時間，在星史郎參與製作的專輯出售的那個星期，他接到了少年的電話，開始一周一次以上的陪練便是後話。


	7. 番外: Embrace & Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 極短的番外

[ **Embrace** ]

舞台燈光在渲染著深濃的氣氛，以歡呼與應援聲作背景下，昴流看著神威跪在台下，緊緊擁抱著台下被舉起的少女，少女暖和甜美的笑容就像場內最耀眼溫暖的光，亞麻金色的曲髮傾斜在神威露出無袖上衣的手臂上。

神威哭了。在昴流的視線所及，神威的臂膀在顫抖，然後摟住少女的姿勢似乎再收緊了一點。少女的手安撫似的順著少年後頭枕的黑髮，那份溫柔讓他有種似曾相識的感覺。神威好像哭得更厲害了，卻被觀眾呼叫著他名字的叫聲完全掩蓋著。

昴流看見封真也蹲下來，扶住看似快要掉下去的神威，另一隻手壓在神威的腦袋上，如平日那樣用超乎他年紀的成熟撐扶著僅僅比他小一點的少年。在暗綠色的眼眶中，映著少女向封真伸出的手，與後者停止安慰懷抱裡男生的手握在一起——

* * *

[ **Kiss** ]

青年的手被從後握住，在他轉過身時，工作人員走過的身影從他眼前擦過，視線停歇在星史郎透著光的眸子，紅的藍的散光燈餘暉游離在男人陰影下的臉上，曖昧的微笑如舊，也許是對方從他臉上發現了趣味，於是弧度加深了。

「真是感動又值得高興的時刻。」男人用著他慣常冷淡又揶揄的語氣，看著他的眼神卻很深情，兩種極端在這個男人的演繹下是如此完美。

昴流發現他們腳下站著的角落是舞台後下方偏暗的視野死角，然後不知道是誰邁出的一步，他們之間的距離好像靠近、又再接近了一點，「似乎你眼中有著同樣的期待。」

_你不是早就知道答案嗎，星史郎先生？_ 鼻腔發出的短暫笑聲透過對方貼緊的嘴巴傳到昴流的唇上，他微微張開嘴，感覺到男人的上唇陷入他兩瓣嘴唇之間，接著是滑入的舌頭。昴流讓星史郎掠過他嘴裡每一處，如同他接受這個人在他身上留下的痕跡、引起的改變，以此表達出他對這個男人的渴望。他輕輕地吮著那根舌頭回應著對方，並按住後者唇齒間的暗示來配合著完成這個吻。

垂著的綠眸在抬起觸碰到上方的眼神時，心臟猛地一悸，瞬間移開視線，遲來的困窘感雖然沒在那張清麗的臉上留下明顯的痕跡，但還是讓昴流略為往後躲了一步，卻隨即被星史郎的手擄住後頸、阻止了進一步的躲避。

一陣燥熱往後掃過耳朵再經後頸往下蔓延，他不想讓星史郎看見他的醜態，但他的弱點幾乎在對方面前表露無遺，正如他不希望被發現此刻猛烈敲動的心跳，但星史郎箝住他的手的姆指恰恰抵在他一邊的頸動脈上，搏動已誠實地展現出他的心情。他只能放棄般閉上眼睛及嘆息，感受著對方給予他的觸感，以及離開時牙齒在他下唇留下輕輕的嚼咬。

兩人分開時，昴流倉促地把視線放回舞台，觀眾呼喊著「Encore」的聲音重新回到他的耳朵，台上的封真正拍著神威的肩膀，而後者哭過後泛紅的眼眶和鼻子下是靦腆卻燦爛的笑容。

星史郎說他們該回舞台上了，昴流聽見自己簡短一聲和應，往前走了兩步後，他才注意到剛才他們站著的位置的兩點鐘方向，站著頭髮留長了一點的北都和見過一次面的玖月先生，而他的姐姐向他招過手後，露出得逞的笑容朝他和星史郎眨了眨眼。


End file.
